


I Have A Boyfriend! Bring Him To Dinner.

by LunaticLee



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Ace Reeve, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hollow Life, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLee/pseuds/LunaticLee
Summary: Kai got himself into a little trouble when he came out to his (Hollow Life) parents. He may or may not have told them he had a boyfriend and they might have insisted on inviting him to dinner. So the only person Kai could think of was Adam to play as his boyfriend for the night.Kai's parents are slightly homophobic however it's not too intense and this will be a happy story! (I might decide to add smut however I will give you guys a warning beforehand. it should be able to still be enjoyed if you skip the smut.
Relationships: Adam & Kai & Mira (The Hollow), Adam & Mira (The Hollow), Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Kai & Mira (The Hollow)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 220





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This does take place In Hollow Life. Don't like. Don't read.

Hollow life was odd however they all treated their fake parents as if they were real. Except for Kai. He still viewed this whole situation as a game. However, it gave him the opportunity to try something out considering these were not his real parents. It wasn’t even just trying it out, it gave him the confidence to come out to them. The worst case was that they hated him and kicked him out, they weren't his real parents so it didn't matter.

“Adam,” Kai inquired as the group of teens all ate their lunch together. They were always together nowadays. They were at a small local subway shop splitting a giant sandwich. The Hispanic boy looked up at Kai with a slight tilt to his head as if asking silently what it was that the other boy wanted.

“I need a favor and it's gonna be really weird… you can tell me no.” This got the entire table's attention. All of their expressions were comically confused. This somehow put more pressure on Kai. Maybe he shouldn’t do this…

“Sure, what do you need?” Adam asked, taking a sip of soda, bad timing as he spit the drink as soon as he heard the request from the redhead.

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” Kai let slip quietly yet with all the reactions that got, everyone obviously heard it. This would actually be quite hilarious if it weren't for the circumstances of the situation.

This might have been a bad idea… Who was he kidding, this was a terrible idea. This could go so incredibly wrong yet he wanted to do this so badly. He wanted to prove this to his parents so badly. Kai had managed to come out as bisexual to them since accepting the game as his new home. They were skeptical and not very happy about it. And then Kai might have made the mistake of telling them he had a boyfriend to make a point. 

Then they insisted on inviting said boyfriend over for dinner.

_ shit. _

Adam was utterly confused, his head tilted and eyes wide. Kai kinda liked that shocked look on Adam. Mira was just looking between the two boys feeling incredibly awkward as she knew some things about Adam that Kai didn’t.

_ Adam liked Kai. _

He had sent her multiple texts about how to get over this as Kai was supposedly straight, but maybe that isn’t the case. She wasn’t sure if this was good or bad. If Kai didn’t really like Adam, he might accidentally lead him on and break her poor lovesick friend’s heart. It could give Adam hope and absolutely crush him when the favor is over.

Mira didn’t like this at all. “Kai, I don’t think-”

“Sure! But why? Quite an odd request.” Adam looked hopeful. Mira tried to signal to him that she needed to talk to him but Adam was too distracted. Way too eager and hopeful.

“I told my Parents I had a boyfriend when they told me I wasn’t bisexual and I was just trying to get revenge on them…” Kai explained. Mira averted her attention back to Kai as this shocking piece of information came out.  _ Kai’s parents were complete assholes. _ “They told me to bring him to dinner.”

Kai talked very little about his parents. Mira only knew bits from her brother and from Kai’s panicking when Adam and Reeve started arguing during the beginning of being stuck in this game. Kai was so sensitive to yelling and arguing that it was frightening. He had seemed to get stuck in that moment of time in his childhood during that whole stressful situation. Kai was hurting mentally and maybe he needed this. He needed one thing to be about him and his happiness when his parents were around. 

_ When _ his parents are around. That was something he heard from his brother. Apparently the butler was more of a father to the younger teen than his actual father. They were always gone from the home when her brother went to hang with Kai.

“Why don’t you ask Reeve?” Mira questions as she still didn’t want Adam to get hurt. Hell yeah, she wanted Kai to show his parents that he liked boys and shove it in their stupid faces, but this could be done with Reeve.

“No offense but Reeve can be a little pushy and scary. Also, I'm just closer to Adam. he's saved my life multiple times.” Kai explained.

“And I'd rather not act romantic with him,” Reeve looked a tad disgusted. “No offense.” he tacked on as Kai had. Kai knew Reeve was ace so no offense was even considered.

“So basically, dinner is tonight, my parents might be pushy, rude or ask 100 questions… ever took theater, you are gonna need to do quite a bit of improv?” Kai teased yet it was a serious question. Kai had taken theater in school, hints why he could be a little dramatic at times. It was funny to him as it was such a common trope for gays to be in theater.

“I've taken  _ a _ class, I'm not an expert but I've done my fair share of lying to my parents before I came out, I got this.” Adam bragged, kicking his feet up on the table and crossing his arms. He had a smug little smirk but really he was buzzing on the inside because this could be his chance to actually-

“Crap! I have to go, mom is wanting me to pick up groceries.” Venessa said as her eyes lifted from the text she received on her phone. “But definitely text us on how it goes tonight, alright?” she pointed to Kai before grabbing her bag and running off towards the store.

After lunch, the teens split up to go to their respective homes except for Kai and Adam. They set a course for the park to discuss the details of their story. They took a seat on a stained wood bench that creaked when weight was put on it, yet it held up. There were only a few kids playing on the playground, the nature looked so real, it was hard to believe this wasn’t.

“So what is it that you want me to do besides just pretend to be your boyfriend?’ Adam asked, trying not to think too much about how Kai chose him. He could have chosen a fake NPC for this… “Like are you just expecting me to keep a story straight. Are you wanting me to act the part as well? How far do you actually want to go with this?” he bombarded with questions. Adam didn’t want to make Kai uncomfortable if he didn’t want to actually act the part.

“Well, the story is that we have been dating for 6 months. We met at Mira’s house when I was hanging out with Miles. Our first date was at a LAN center. Everything else just improvise.'' he explained not giving too many details so Adam doesn’t get confused. “Now, I want you to act as if you were genuinely dating me. If we were actually dating what would you do? You can hug me, hold my hand, kiss me, it's all fair game.” he added as he wanted this act to be as believable as possible. “Any more questions?” Kai asked.

“No, I think I'm ready for this.”


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner begins. Kai's parents' arent complete bigots, just maybe a bit stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in roleplaying with me or possibly writing fanfic with me, dm fic_fanatic_rp on Instagram

Adam dressed decently, however not overdone. Admittedly he had Kai help him as he wasn’t sure what the parents were expecting. He ended up wearing a black dress shirt with a nice pair of jeans. And of course, Kai had found his rainbow belt and insisted he wear it. It looked a little odd but he listened to Kai.

Kai went home about an hour prior to Adam's arrival so he could dress nicely as well. Also to make it seem he wasn’t coaching Adam on what do and how to act. So Adam was standing at the door of the mansion unsure if he should text Kai or knock. He ended up knocking and nearly immediately Davis, their butler opened the door to a large room with a bright crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, casting gold-tinted light onto the pristine white walls. The carpet was a bright red ending at a grand staircase. 

Standing off to the side were two well-dressed adults, they had about 3 feet of distance between each other as if they were avoiding each other like the plague. The woman was quite short, her hair was a strawberry blond, looking like it was dyed. It was tied up into an elegant bun with small pieces left out that framed her face. She looked much younger than her actual age, not a wrinkle on her face. She wore a dress that stuck tight to her hips and ended right before her knees. It was a simple black one complemented with a diamond necklace and black high heels.

The man was a little less than a foot taller than Adam. his dark brown hair was slicked back and peppered with grays. He was cleanly shaven but looked quite a bit older than the mother as he didn’t avidly take care of his skin like his wife. He wore a white dress shirt and dress pants with simple black shoes. That man actually looked quite intimidating.

Adam took a step in the home after the butler gestured for him to come in. Before he could comment on how nice their home was, he was being tackled by a well dressed Kai. He wore a white dress shirt with suspenders. However, Adam didn’t really get to analyze him as well as the boy was in his arms.

Kai didn't release Adam from the hug until his father cleared his throat. Even then Kai grabbed Adam's hand and led him towards his parents. They looked nice enough, maybe a little intimidating but they weren't mean looking.

“These are my parents, Nicole, and Axel.” he introduced as neither of them held their hands out to shake despite Adam trying to be polite.

“I’m Adam, lovely home…” he smiled as he lowered his outstretched hand awkwardly. He let out a series of really awkward chuckles before looking to Kai for help. Before Kai could notice Nicole put on a smile, looking hella fake, as she gestured in the direction of the kitchen.

“Welcome Adam, I hope you don't mind Italian, our chef is very good at what he does,” she said, leading the way sending her husband a glare as he was looking very irritated. 

Kai’s mother was always fake with people, while his father was honest and straight to the point when he didn’t like someone. So his brown eyes bored holes into the back of Adams' head as they walked to the large mahogany table that very well could seat 20 people. There were plates set out on one side as they had the decency to still sit somewhat together, except for the skipped seat on one side of the table

Kai’s parents sat down on the separated chairs. Maybe they were in some kind of disagreement at the moment? At least that was the best thought Adam could come up with as he took the seat on the other side of the table facing the parents. Kai sat right next to him and made a point to sit as close as he could to Adam without it being weird. It made Adams' heart flutter.

“So Adam, you are… bisexual?” Nicole tried to remain polite and get a conversation going. Her elbows rested on the table and her hands clasped in front of her as she rested her chin on them.

“Ah- no, I’m gay,” he corrected as the conversation was already getting awkward.

“So you confused our son,” Axal spoke blatantly. He really was not holding back with this. No filter whatsoever. Adam was about to respond however Kai put a hand on his knee signaling not to say anything. That was one thing Adam didn’t understand. How could Kai not express anger at that? How did he just let his parents talk about him like that?

“Let's get to know the kid Axel,” Nicole spoke again. “So our family name is quite important to us, so you must understand he is a little upset at the possibility of impurity in our name and no heir after Kai to take this over. Will you be Adopting?” she said with a pip to her voice. 

Adam's eyes widened at the question. It was so early in this pretend relationship to even be talking about children or taking over any type of family fortune…

3 butlers entered the room with a large cart of different types of Italian cuisine. They lined the dishes in the center of the table and provided each of them with a glass of wine, and juice for the under-aged teens. The food smelled absolutely amazing and it nearly distracted Adam.

“Mom! We have only been together for 6 months!” Kai complained. Kai knew what she was doing. She was trying to scare Adam away. He knew what the tradition was for their family however it was not happening with Kai.

“Honey, I’m just trying to hurry this along. If he's not for you, you need to figure it out now before you marry him,” she chuckled, taking a small sip of her red wine. Now that sentence shocked Adam. he looked at the redhead quickly.

“It was a tradition that the children in our family were married at 18, if they didn’t have a lover the parents would arrange it with someone. It was so the parents could control what kind of blood entered the line better. I'm not allowing that so stop acting like I'm just gonna continue this on!” Kai was talking to Adam at first however his words shifted towards his mother. 

_ Rich people were weird. _

“If you don’t continue this then we might just decide that you don’t deserve the fortune,” she threatened manipulatively. “Adam, what are your political views? Do you find yourself capable of supporting our son with this work?” she wasn’t even asking questions about their relationship, she was just trying to scare him away.

“Mom!” Kai shouted.

“Have you two done the deed?” she poked further making Adam completely uncomfortable as he wasn’t sure how to even answer these questions.

“It's best if you just end this now, Kai is marrying a girl. It's what's best for him and this business,” Axal said looking quite disgusted after the question Nicole asked. Kai ended up just resting his head on the table leaving the food completely untouched.

“No offense sir, I love your son and he loves me, if you loved him, you would be more supportive,” Adam glared daggers at the man before rubbing Kai’s back, acting as if they were in a relationship.

And then all hell broke loose as Adam had responded. This was why Kai learned to take what his parents said and ignore it. It made it worse.

“Maybe if you didn’t dress our son up as a girl so often as a child he wouldn’t be like this,” the man said, aimed at his wife. She stood from her chair slamming her hands on the table, scaring Adam and took a deep breath.

“Maybe if you didn’t cause arguments all the time then Kai would actually want to be in a straight relationship! This was obviously because you traumatized him!” she screeched back.

“You are the one starting them!”

“Because you can’t learn to keep your eyes off of other women! This is your fault!”

At that Kai stood and lost it. He had been so used to just listening to his parents and ignoring it. He always stayed silent but he was over it, especially because they were rude to Adam.

“I DON’T WANT YOUR STUPID MONEY OR LOVE! You two are the worst! You argue non stop all through my childhood, you claim to love me yet you can't accept me! You threaten to disown me?! I’M PACKING MY SHIT AND LEAVING!” Kai shouted with pure rage contorting his face. He left Adam sitting in pure shock at the table with two shell shocked parents as he stormed to go pack his things.

Kai knew this was a bad idea. He thought it would hurt less since they weren’t really his parents, but it didn’t. He sat on his large bed and ran his fingers through his hair. The soft blankets always comforted him when he heard his parents screaming at each other but it wasn’t helping. Kai’s breaths were quick and short as he had nowhere to go.

The world started to slip away and each breath was making him dizzy. His vision was darkening. He was having a panic attack. Every situation ever experienced with his parents was horrible. They could never have any type of fun. It was always hateful. He always stayed quiet. 

_ He should have kept his mouth shut. _

He would still have a home if he did. He was so dumb. He should have just ended it when Skeet did. Just dissolve into digital remanence. Nothing here was real! This life was pointless! This was not life, this was a prison.

As his thoughts only spiraled into deeper and more depressing ones, he was snapped out of it as he felt someone's arms go around his shoulders and pull him into their chest. Their heartbeat grounded him.

No one ever hugged him. No one ever comforted him like this. When Kai looked up he saw Adam embracing him.

“Just let them cool off. They seemed to be surprised by your statement. I'm guessing you don’t speak up very much?” Adam hummed softly, his voice was gentle as if talking to a hurt kitten.

“Never. It makes it worse,” Kai whispered. He stayed nuzzled into Adam's chest fighting the urge to cry as the older teen brushed his fingers through his red hair to soothe him. They stayed just like that not even thinking of breaking apart.

Adam knew he shouldn’t be taking advantage of this situation but having Kai in his arms was so incredible. To feel that this boy was his and only his. He would only feel comfortable right there against him. If only Kai really felt that way for him. Slowly Adam slipped a finger under Kai’s chin and gently guided him to look up at him and quickly Adam's lips were on Kai’s.

This was so shitty. Abusing the situation to get closer to him. Kai was upset yet here Adam was taking full advantage of it. He almost felt guilty until Kai very subtly kissed back. It could have been a mistake or something else but it surprised Adam nonetheless. Both of their eyes closed as Adam took the lead with the kiss. Kai was a little inexperienced however that didn’t make it any less enjoyable.

Kai was a mess and was willing to cling to any type of comfort or affection given to him so yes, he kissed back. He wasn’t sure if this was right but it made him feel wanted. Yet Kai couldn’t help the thought that Adam was kissing him of his own accord and not to convince his parents. It clicked and his eyes popped open in surprise. Why would Adam kiss him with no parents to see?

Just in time, someone cleared their throat at the door. Kai pushed Adam off quickly. He wasn't sure why as he was trying to convince his parents he was bi yet that didn’t feel like an act… it felt real and it made his blush hard as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve to clear the saliva from it.

Adam was a little shocked as he was shoved off as he thought the feelings he felt for Kai were being returned however when he realized they were caught by his parents he wondered how long they had been there. Had Kai only returned the kiss to make sure they saw it? Was this all still an act?

Both boys sat blushing a vibrant red on Kai’s bed as both of his parents stepped in looking rather guilty.

Adam understood what time it was. He stood from the bed feeling a little embarrassed as Kai knew Adam thought that kiss was real, yet Kai still kissed him back just to prove to his parents. It wasn’t real. He humiliated himself… but this wasn’t about him as both adults looked as if they had watched Kai die.

“Thank you for dinner, I should head home,” Adam whispered awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

“Right… I'll see you to the door,” Nicole said, gesturing for Adam to follow her. Axal stayed in Kai’s room, sitting next to the timid boy as Adam walked out. When he got to the door, Nicole gave him a small hug.

“We hope to have you back for dinner again sometime… our son has never really been so passionate, nor ever put his foot down. I think you bring out his confidence, he's so different with you around,” she whispered positively before Adam smiled and left the house.


End file.
